1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus that realizes an out-focusing effect by tilting a photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital image processing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phone cameras, and personal computer (PC) cameras, process images captured by the apparatuses, or employ motion recognition sensors. A conventional digital image processing apparatus receives a desired image through a photographing device, displays the received image on an image display device, stores the received image as an image file as selected by a user, and can print the stored image file.
In the conventional digital image processing apparatus, various methods for realizing an out-focusing effect have been developed. The out-focusing effect is a photographing technique in which an unnecessary background is focused-out (that is, photographed unclearly) and a subject to be emphasized is focused-in (that is, photographed clearly) so as to display the subject clearly.
The following ways have been used in order to realize the out-focusing effect.
First, a bright large diameter lens is used. That is, an out-focusing effect is realized by using the bright large diameter lens that forms a low depth. When the bright large diameter lens is used, the most excellent out-focusing effect can be obtained. However, the bright large diameter lens generally has a weight of more than 3 kg, and thus cannot be easily carried, and also costly.
And a way of digitally realizing an out-focusing effect has been also developed. An image is blurred by performing a blurring treatment on a region except for a main subject. However, when an out-focusing effect is realized digitally, a user cannot easily make a region to be out-focused and a region on which a blurring treatment is to be actually performed the same, and the quality of the digitally-generated out-focusing is extremely reduced as compared to optically-generated out-focusing.